Pieces Into Place
by Unicornsprinkles
Summary: A struggling single dad on the brink of despair, a woman with a sweet tooth along with an even sweeter smile, and a little girl who has an obsession with ducks; all just waiting for the pieces to fall into place. *Drabble Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all; however I do own the mistakes**.

* * *

He was down to his last cigarette.

The smoke he blew of his weary lips curled in front of him, swirling in the air.

He sighed.

" _I'm sorry Edward… I'm going to have to let you go… We're going through a rough patch… Again I'm sorry." His ex – boss had said._

Edward chuckled bitterly; he uprooted his life, his daughter, for that shitty job which paid absolutely nothing.

Angrily, he stubbed out his cigarette, throwing it onto the floor. If Braelynn had been there with him, she would have put her hands on her hips, frowned and wagged her finger at him; so he picked it up.

" _Daddy! Throwing wubbish on da floor is naughty!"_

He knew he needed to get his shit together; he couldn't disappoint the little being he helped create. And that started with picking up his litter.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! This will be written entirely in EPOV and will be updated twice daily.**

 **See you soon? : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, sweet people!**

* * *

Edward shivered under the chilly air of Forks and pulled his coat tighter around him. Living in Florida his entire life had left him unprepared for the harsh weather.

"Daddy!" His daughter squealed as she ran excitedly out of her Day-Care class into his arms.

Hugging her close, he buried his face in her blonde curls.

"Love you." Edward whispered.

"Wuv you too."

He set her on his hip and began to walk towards their home.

"Daddy has you been smokin' 'gain?" His three – year old accused.

"No." Edward tried not to smoke in her presence, though like other parents he fucked up sometimes. He sheltered her as well as he was able to, but he wasn't perfect.

"Don't lie daddy. You in twoble now."

Barely containing in his laughter, he replied, "Yes Braelynn. I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Daddy! You swore." Braelynn complained from the sofa, eyes trained on the TV screen.

He hated living in a small open plan apartment.

Edward took a deep breath and exhaled. He needed a cigarette.

The feeling of failure completely consumed him.

The cupboards were practically bare. The apartment was cold and he hadn't showered in three days. Money was quickly running out, as well as Edward's options.

"Sorry little love."

"Wot for dinner daddy? I hungry." 

"How about…"

 _A tin of tomatoes and mustard?_ He carried off in his head.

After he had fed and put Braelynn to bed, in the dead silence of the night; he cried for his daughter; because she was unfortunate enough to have a dad like him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, I am free for an interview tomorrow." Edward replied; a relieved sigh fell from his mouth as he washed the dishes.

"Excellent. I will see you at nine a.m. tomorrow then." The man said cheerfully on the other end of the phone.

Maybe his luck was turning around.

Braelynn had been dropped off at Day-Care, basic food shopping had been done, and now he needed to tackle the dirty laundry.

Edward's life had been one struggle after the other, for once he just wished things could be simple and easy.

At the tender age of three days old, he was placed up for adoption. Fortunately he was taking in by the Cullen's. He assumed they were amazing parents, but they had died four years later in a car crash.

Bouncing from foster home to foster home, is how he spent the next fourteen years of his life. And so, Edward became a statistic, he got in with the wrong crowd; he took drugs and stopped going to school.

Now, he was a single dad, raising the most beautiful, sweetest child and played Barbie dolls on a weekly basis.

He owed so much to Braelynn; and he would make sure she never had to struggle with life. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we feed da quacks daddy?" Braelynn asked after he had picked her up.

"Yes little love we can."

Quickly stopping at a corner shop to buy the cheapest loaf of bread possible, they made their way to the park, which was in the middle of their home and the Day-Care.

Living in a small town did have it perks.

Crumbling bread between fingers, Edward laughed at Braelynn's attempt to throw the food into the pond.

"Daddy! It not funny!" She frowned adorably.

"Sorry little love. Here let me help," he chuckled, hoisting her onto his hip; venturing closer to the waters edge. The ducks swam in close, pushing each other out of the way for the bread.

"Can we take one home?"

"No we can't."

"Why?"

"Because, where would we put it?"

"In da bath tube."

"No little love, sorry."

"Can I at least get a mummy?"

He had no reply to her innocent question; instead he tickled her into giggles until she had forgotten the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Can I at least have a mommy?"_

He had explained to Braelynn simply that her mother slept with the stars, when she had asked a couple of weeks ago. His daughter not truly understanding, had just nodded and continued to play. He supposed the question hadn't popped out of thin air. Most children on TV had both parents and so did many of her friends at Day-Care.

Guilt flared inside him. Braelynn had no strong female influence in his life. He relied on YouTube to teach him how to style her hair and dreaded her teenage years.

He felt a little body crawl onto the bed and wiggle against his back under the covers. He knew he should have put her in her own bed. Instead, he turned over and brought her small body to his chest.

"I love you. So much." He whispered, letting his words get lost in the air.

* * *

 **A/N: It's my Birthday today, so don't forget to leave me some love! (I'm no longer a teenager and I'm taking it kinda hard ;D )**


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy wake up! Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." His daughter whined into his ear.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Groggily he opened his eyes to his already dressed three-year old.

Blue jeans, yellow wellington boots, a tutu and an orange shirt graced her small frame. He didn't have the energy to argue over her fashion choices today.

His eye caught the clock beside his bed.

"Shit, shit, Braelynn have you brushed your teeth? We're going to be late. Fuck."

"Daddy you sed bad…"

"A bad word I know. I'm sorry Brae and you can tell me off later, but we really need to get ready."

By the time Edward ushered his daughter out of the apartment door, it looked as though a hurricane had hit their home.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone! Until tomorrow :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bye little love! Be good." He shouted after Braelynn.

She completely ignored him and sadness pulled at his stomach. She wasn't going to be his baby for much longer.

Deciding to he needed caffeine fix, he walked briskly, regretting the few minutes he took out to get his hot drink.

He knew it was going to happen, but it was already too late. A soft body crashed into his, knocking his coffee over his white shirt.

"Sorr-"

"Fuck, will you watch where you are going?" He snapped at the beautiful woman in front of him.

It was hard not to notice how lovely she truly was, even though he was mad as hell. A sinful body clad in tight jeans and a fitted shirt, long chocolate brown hair and large hazel eyes.

"Me? So this is my fault?" Her brows furrowed and she bit down on her plump bottom lip.

"Yes. And now look at my shirt! Bitch!"

Without giving her time to reply, he ran towards the interview that he was defiantly late to.


	9. Chapter 9

' **Blacks'** was a small shop that sold hand-made furniture. It was clear people had put blood, sweat and tears into making plane pieces of wood and other materials into something amazing.

"… I'm sorry I'm late –" He rushed out, trying to hide the stain on his shirt.

"It happens, do you have children?" The older, wheelchair bound man – Billy - asked.

"Yes, a daughter, Braelynn, she's –"

"Your life? Yeah I have three. And I know it's hard, a couple minutes past nine isn't a big deal."

Edward smiled at the man, "thanks for understanding."

"Anyway, enough with the sap. So it's nine till five, the job obviously includes physical labour as you'll be delivering furniture and picking up materials. Monday to Friday. Occasional Sundays but you'll be notified in advanced. Here's the deal. I can do a background check or you can give me your honesty. Have you ever been arrested?"

Edward offered no hesitation. "Yes twice when I was thirteen for theft. Once at sixteen for the use of drugs. I wasn't an angel I'll admit that. But I can promise you that I'm not the same person."

Billy looked at him good and hard for a moment.

"You're hired. Can you start tomorrow?"

Edward blinked. "Yes…Yes! Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

"I drawed you dis daddy!" Braelynn handed her father a piece of paper.

"Oh little love. It's amazing, thank you." Edward had no idea what exactly was on the paper, but it didn't make it any less like treasure to him.

Even though he had thankfully just been employed, fear still clouded his mind. Good things didn't happen to him; apart from his daughter.

 _Shit_ , he cursed silently, _I need to find a babysitter_.

"Hi Mrs. Cope." Edward found himself at his neighbour's door a few hours later with Braelynn asleep in his arm.

"Edward dear! How can I help you? Oh isn't she just lovely!"

"That she is. I hate to be bother but could I cash in on that favour? I need someone to look after her this week for a couple of hours…I'll pay you of course."

"Don't be silly dear! You've helped my husband and I out so much. I'd love to look after her."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates! FF wouldn't let me post, then my wifi decided to die.**

 **But thanks for the reviews, follows and favs! Also, posting will now go back to normal (hopefully)**

 **Catch you guys later :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"This is Kathy, Jeremy and my son, Garret." Billy introduced.

Edward was met with polite hello's.

"So nothing major today, I want you to get a feeling of what we do here. And then later we'll sort out the paper work." His new boss carried on, giving Edward a more in-depth of the place.

Edward could see himself actually liking his job. His new colleagues were hard working, yet knew how to have a laugh. He couldn't wait, however, to get home to his little love.

 **~0*0~**

"Was she good Mrs. Cope?" He asked the elderly lady as Braelynn squirmed beside him

"She was an absolute dear! I get so lonely during the day because Andy is at work and while my knitting business is booming; it's nice to have someone to talk to."

Ten minutes later, and the knowledge of his neighbours life story, he finally made it home.

Braelynn scrunched up her face as soon as the door shut.

"Daddy! She smell weird and talking to da kitty! She crazy."

"Braelynn." He warned.

"But daddy, you sed never to lie. I not gonna say I liked it."

 _Dammit_ , his daughter was too smart for her own good.

* * *

 **A/N: Isn't Braelynn cute?**

 **Edward just has a bit of a temper problem, so he acted over dramatically; he's just trying to get it together. Glad everyone is enjoying and as always, thanks for reading.**

 **:D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Today was good daddy." Braelynn babbled to her father, once he had collected her from Mrs Cope the next day.

"Hmmmm."

"We singed the alph-a-bet."

"Hmmmmm."

"Alec sed I was his bwest fwend."

"Hmmm… wait Alec?"

"Yep. He gave me his cwookie that Bwella bought in."

"He did?"

"Yes I dwopped mine on da floor and he gave me his one. But – but I gave him back half. Coz sharing is caring."

 **I need to get a grip,** Edward thought, **the kid was probably three or four, what do I possibly think this 'Alec' is going to do?**

"That… was nice of him."


	13. Chapter 13

Edward wasn't arrogant, but he wasn't unaware of his appearance and the effect it had on the older ladies of Forks.

"Oh you strong, strong man, lifting that chair all by yourself."

The situation was too funny for Edward to be annoyed.

"Would like it here Mrs Brown?" he asked, placing the chair next to the dinning table.

"Yes please. Would you like some coffee? You've run out of chairs and I would love to have a… chat," she purred as her eyes ran down his form.

"If I didn't have to get back, I would have loved to take you up on that offer."

As quick as his feet could go without looking rude, he made his way to the van outside.

"You bastard." Edward growled as Garret laughed, slapping his knees.


	14. Chapter 14

The week had been long. Things were picking up at work and he was given more responsibilities, and he wanted to enjoy his lazy day… well he was trying to anyway.

"Feed the quacks?" Braelynn begged pulling at his arm.

"Daddy is really tired, how about tomorrow? We can stay in today and watch films. Or play Barbies…"

"Daddy! I want to feed the quacks. Pleaseeeee."

"Brae…"

"Daddy…"

"Fine, fine. An hour. Feed the ducks than straight home. Understand?"

"Yes daddy." She sang innocently.


	15. Chapter 15

An hour turned into two when Braelynn asked to play in the park after they had run out of bread. Edward could never say no to her pretty face and like his smoking, it was a hard habit to break.

 _Beep._

An email popped up on his phone from work, quickly checking Braelynn was still playing in the sand; he replied.

His heart stopped dead in his chest when Edward looked up, seeing Braelynn taking a cupcake off of a vaguely familiar looking woman.

Jumping from the bench, he stormed towards the two and snatched the cake out of his daughter hand.

"Who the fuck are you? And Braelynn! You are never to accept anything off of strangers!"

"But daddy-!" Her lower lip wobbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. My cousin is Braelynn's teacher, I promised I'm not a paedophile or anything like that." The woman rushed out.

"Its myy fwend bella! She gives us cakes and cookies." Braelynn supported.

"Lady I don't care if you're the queen of England. Stay the hell away from my daughter!"

Edward picked up a crying Braelynn and rushed out the park, leaving a shocked brunette in his wake.

* * *

 **A/N: I know… I know…**

 **Edward was scared, as any parent would be, so just have faith in me.**

 **43% Of sex offenders are female and is a serious issue that so many people over look. (** issues/ byissue / **pedophiles** \- **female**. html).

 **See you soon (Imma go hide)**


	16. Chapter 16

It took him a while to calm down.

Braelynn had been given a talk on accepting and taking things from strangers, as gently as he was able to.

There were so many sick people in the world… He had seen enough to know.

~*O*~

"You still angry with me?" He asked his daughter, with her back to him; laying in her bed.

"Yes. You was mean to my fwend."

"I'm sorry little love. I just love you very much and I don't what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Stwill mad." Braelynn sulked.

Edward sighed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before turning her night light on and closing the door halfway.


	17. Chapter 17

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded harshly, cornering the brunette from the park yesterday in the playground.

Surprisingly they had made it to school, early. Braelynn had run off to play with the other children as soon as they as they entered the gates.

"I told you! Angela is my cousin. I work at a bakery and we give them the sugary treats left at the end of the day!" She whispered, annoyed.

"So you give the kids the crap you don't sell?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You… Arsehole. How dare you insult my cupcakes and cookies. First you bump into me and shout at me. Then you accuse me of being a paedophile. And now you're accusing me of giving innocent children crap."

"What? You! You spilt the coffee over me! That was not my fault! Secondly, when a parent witnesses their child interacting with a stranger, we generally don't take it very well."

By the determined look in her eye Edward knew the very beautiful brunette was about to snap, however a sweet little voice interrupted.

"Daddy! Hi Bwella!"

"Hi Braelynn!" The brunette said gently.

"You was mean to Bwella daddy you need to say sworry and make up."

"Yes daddy, I think you need to say sorry." The woman crossed her arms defensively, opposing her teasing tone.

Maybe Edward had acted too irrationally. "...Sorry."


	18. Chapter 18

Try as Edward might, he couldn't get the curvy brunette out of his head.

 _Bwella… Oh, Bella_. Edward assumed from his young daughter's mispronunciation that was her name.

The question that had been nagging in the back of his head arose. Could he ever bring a woman to his life? He was a package deal; he had always assumed girls his age weren't interested in taking on the responsibility of a child.

Braelynn's mother never wanted to.

His biological mother never wanted to.

"Edward!" Billy called from inside the office, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Coming!" He replied back.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi Angela," Edward smiled at Braelynn's day care teacher.

"Hi Edward, how can I help you?"

"I…um owe your cousin Bella an apology; I was wondering…"

 **~*0*~**

Edward stood outside ' **Birdie bakeries** ' gripping on to his daughter's hand.

Feeling like a stalker, he decided that it would be a good idea to turn around.

He just wanted to apologise... Again and mean it this time. He also secretly wanted to catch a glimpse of the face that haunted him.

"Daddy what we waitin' for? I wants cookies!" Braelynn whined.

Edward took a deep breath and entered the shop, Braelynn practically dragging him inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the kind words!**


	20. Chapter 20

A young Native American woman with inky black hair greeted them with a huge grin.

The shop was obviously family run, because it felt like a _home._ A feeling Edward had only found once and she was holding onto his hand.

"Why hello! What can I get you?"

"Hi! Is Bwella there?" Braelynn asked sweetly.

Relief flooded through Edward, he couldn't have loved his daughter more in that moment.

"Yes she is sweetie. Let me just get her for you."

Edward busied himself looking at all the wonderful array of deserts.

"Hey Braelynn! What a lovely surprise. Hey… stranger." A voice said, causing Edward to look up from the cupcakes and smile bashfully.

"Hi Bwella."

"Hi uh Bella."

"so what can I do for you guys today?"

"Well Brae… we wanted to buy some cookies. And I wanted – wanted to say. Listen I promise I'm not always this much of a-"

"Angela already called. No hard feelings. I promise. I accept your apology."

He let out a sigh. "Well that was easier than I expected. I'm Edward by-"

"I know."

 _Of course she knew you idiot._ He thought.


	21. Chapter 21

"Daddy!" Braelynn giggled as he chased her around the apartment in her birthday suit.

"Braelynn! Come on it's bed time! Please put your pyjamas on!" He whined, trying to catch the slippery toddler.

"Cwatch me! Cwatch me!"

He finally did catch up with her, tickling her as he did for punishment. She squealed happily and he chuckled.

Later on, with a sleeping little body spread across his chest, he idly stroked her hair.

Often, he wondered how his parents gave him up.

He tried not to be bitter, he really did. He understood accidents happened, and his mother may have been taken against her will; or she may have died while giving birth. There were so many possibilities.

He did try. He tried so hard.

But looking at his sleeping daughter, he could never imagine a world where she didn't exist with him, dunking her scrambled eggs in his coffee or trying to smuggle ducks from the park.


	22. Chapter 22

Sweat dripped from Edward's brow. Today had been busy. He had delivered two coffee tables, a wooden bed frame and a wardrobe. While it felt nice to be busy so his mind didn't wander to a certain brown haired beauty, it didn't stop him thinking of her… cupcakes.

"Edward?" Billy called from the front of the shop.

Locking the van up, he walked to his boss, gravel crunching under his feet.

"I'd like you to introduce…" Billy said, gesturing beside him.

"Hi stranger." She smiled.

"H-hey." He stuttered.

Billy gave a knowing look, "I take it you already know each other. Ill…uh leave you to it I think. Kathy wanted me for something if I remember."

"How do you know Billy," he asked looking at Billy's retreating form.

"He's practically my uncle."

"I…see."

 _Damn, why am I so nervous?_ He thought _._

It didn't deter Bella, she asked him questions and they fell into an easy conversation.


	23. Chapter 23

"Daddy." Braelynn sniffed on Monday morning

"You okay little love?"

She shook her head, "I tink I'm gonna be -"

She didn't finish her sentence, vomit spewed from her mouth, onto his nice, clean sheets.

When his daughter had first been born, bodily fluids made him gag. Becoming a parent changed that.

"Alright Brae, let's get you cleaned up and put back to bed, okay?"

She nodded, wiping the left over sick from her mouth with the back of her hand.

 _I defiantly raised her_ , he thought with humour.

He carried her gently into the bathroom, cleaning her up before putting her back to bed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi Guys!**

 **I'm so sorry I've been gone, RL, work and a case of writer block is to blame. But everything is now back on track.**

 **I want to say thank you for every wonderful review, they're like the Nutella on dry toast :D**

 **xox**


	24. Chapter 24

Appropriate calls were made, Billy was fine with it and Edward thanked his lucky stars that his boss was so amazing.

"Daddy!" Braelynn called from the bedroom, he was quick on his feet when he heard the distress in her voice.

"I feels all hot," she whimpered

She did feel really hot, every fibre of him wanted to take her to the ER but he knew that she probably just had a bug.

"How about you try drinking some water? And maybe eat that ham sandwhich?"

"No! I don't wanna."

Rolling his eyes at her inherited stubbornness, he climbed into her little bed with her; hoping that she would take a nap.


	25. Chapter 25

He awoke to the doorbell.

With sleepy eyes and furrowed brows, he climbed carefully out of Braelynn's bed, so as not to disturb her. Glancing at the clock showed him that they had only been asleep for around twenty minutes.

"How can I hel - oh hi."

"Hey." She grinned, showing bright white teeth.

"Ummmm." It seemed around her, his ability to speak vanished.

"Billy told me a special little girl was ill today, so I brought chicken soup, cupcakes and some crackers." When Edward didn't reply, she rambled on almost nervously, "I can only assume that she hasn't really wanted to eat, so you could bribe her with the cupcakes."

"Bella, thank you." Very rarely was he ever on the end of receiving kindness.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sorry about the mess," he apologised.

"Don't apologise for your place looking like a home."

The apartment was quite bare with a neutral colour scheme; his landlord didn't allow him to change anything. Edward had bought a few items from Florida, and found some pretty good furniture deals on eBay.

He smiled in return. He was becoming constantly amazed at how genuine and beautiful her nature was. She was the kind of person Edward wanted in his and his daughter's life, but would she ever want that? When she realised what a mess he was?

"She's asleep, but if you wanted, you could… You could stay," he mumbled.

"I'd love to," she smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

"One more bite," Bella cooed.

"Buts I not hungwry any mores," Braelynn protested.

"Then you must not want a cupcake? Its fine, me and your daddy can eat them all."

"No! No! One more bite den cake?"

"Yes sugar, one more bite."

Edward looked on at the scene before him, his cheek hurt from grinning. After her nap Braelynn seemed to be much better, still clammy, though better enough that she would be perfectly fine for tomorrow.

"See I knew you could do it! Now frozen or lion king?" Bella held up two DVD cases.

"Both?" Braelynn almost squealed.

He hated both movies after watching them at least twenty times each, he wanted Bella to stay, whatever the torture he had to endure, so he hoped she said -

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Wish someone would bring me cupcakes when I was ill lol**


	28. Chapter 28

Edward was willing to keep Braelynn home for another day, however when he checked upon her in the morning, she was already dressed; demanding to be taken to day-care so she could see Alex.

 _This_ _Alex_ _again._

He'd have to keep his eyes open, maybe even send her to an all girl's school...

His stomach clenched with sadness; his daughter had so few people in her life, she stuck to them like glue when she had the chance.

Whatever life had thrown at his baby, Braelynn always remained an amazing, smart child, even if he did sound like every other parent on the planet. He just hoped he didn't ever screw that up.

"You in there buddy?" Garret asked.

"Yeah! Sorry."

"Nah man its cool, we all have those day. Since you're not busy, want to help me do something?"

"Yeah sure."


	29. Chapter 29

"Why didn't you tell my dad?"

"Tell your dad?"

"How good you are at this?"

"Oh. No I'm that good."

"You're a little messy, and that edge still needs to be sanded down; but I like what you've done there, adding that curve, I wouldn't have thought of that."

"When I was around 11 I was with this foster family."

"Shit I'm sorry."

"No, its okay. The point is the Sandy's weren't actually in it for the money. They were just great, loving people, and I was angry at the world. Still am sometimes.

Anyway, Drew took an interest in my art, I never let anyone know about it, I couldn't be seen as a wimpy kid," he scoffed and continued, "and he let me use the garage to be creative. I stopped getting into fights and life was good... then like every other time, I had to leave and…I stopped."

Garrett didn't speak, just patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

Edward carried on working.

He knew in that moment, that he had a friend.

* * *

 **A/N: More about Edward!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hi guys! So I'm sorry this is like _months_ too late. When authors abandon their stories (for good or bad reasons) it sucks and I do love this story, but well life happens.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your kind reviews. Enjoy your day!**

* * *

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted as he walked into _Birdie Bakeries,_ fortunate enough to catch her.

"Hey," she smiled."

 _Here goes nothing,_ he thought. "I uh came to see if you wanted to go to lunch?

She blinked.

A grin curled at her mouth, "are you asking me out?"

"No? Maybe yes. Yes will you go out with me?"

"No."

"No. Right okay I was expecting that."

"No I can't do lunch. But I can do dinner."

He let out a relieve breath then sucked it back in again.

"Maybe tomorrow, Braelynn –"

"Bring her."

"Really? You'd be okay with that? Six – thirty?"

"Edward. I couldn't think of a better evening than spending it with Braelynn and you."


	31. Chapter 31

_Deep breaths, deep breaths,_ he reminded himself.

In the midst of screaming kids and dropped food, stood Bella.

She was so beautiful, curly brown hair hung down her back, dressed in a burgundy dress, black tights and boots, he was transfixed.

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna play on da games!" His three years old told him sternly.

"Okay let's get Bella-"

"Bella!" His daughter called when she spotted her; loud enough that Bella actually heard and started to walk towards them.

A big grin firm on her face.

A giggling Braelynn jumped at Bella who caught her.

"Come on Bwella. Dis is gonna be soo fun," the little girl rambled as she pulled Bella away.

 _You look beautiful_ Edward mouthed when he caught her eye.

The blush that spread across her face said enough.


	32. Chapter 32

Daddy I hungwey

Okay little love, one more try.

My stomach is making noses

One more try

Daddy we all know your not gonna get da teddy. I sorry dat I have to be da one to tell you. Now I want a hotdog

Bella could no longer contain her laughter, "ahh Edward! I think shes right. Your not going to wing."

Playfully he narrowed his eyes, " id like to see you try these fuc- fudging machines."

She smiled and pushed hi offer, working the controls, she picked up a teddy with the claw.

"I cant believe…."

"Tanks Bwella! Don't woeey daddy you tried. She patted him affectionaly on the hand


	33. Chapter 33

The waitress had seated the three in a booth, and had taken their orders shortly after. Braelynn was preoccupied with her crayons and colouring book, giving Bella and Edward adult time.

It was a slightly 'cheesy' way to get know each other, but Bella suggested a game of twenty one questions.

"Favourite colour?" Bella pondered then smirked, "Green."

Edward lifted his brows and smiled, "mine's brown." 

"Sam or Dean?" 

"Dean, definitely Dean!"

"Looks like someone has a little crush."

Edward laughed at Bella's teasing. "Yeah well! Coke or pepsi?"

Even with the food arrived, Edward found it hard to stop talking to the beautiful creature in front of him, Braelynn soon got bored of drawing with crayons and she too joined in.

From the outside view, they looked like a little family.


	34. Chapter 34

"Are you sure she's not too heavy?" Edward asked.

"Yeah she's fine," Bella soothed.

Edward smiled gently, and opened his front door, guiding them into Braelynn's room. Edward drew back the blanket and gently placed her on the bed, shoes were taken off her feet and Bella tucked her in, brushing a hand over her little face.

They tiptoed to the living room. It was nearly nine p.m. causing Edward to wince, he had been out Christmas shopping later than that.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled

Bella stood right in front of him, so close her breath brushed across his neck.

"Why?"

"Because this date was – "

"Perfect, Edward. I had so much fun."

"You're amazing, you know that."

"Well I've been told," She teased and then said seriously, "I don't know much about you or Braelynn, but I want to. Already I – you two are very special to me. I get that you're a single dad… we can go as slow as you want. As slow as needed."

Edward couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her. His lips swept across hers, once, twice, before taking her bottom lip between his. Bella's tongue brushed across his. She tasted like ice cream and he groaned.

"I've never really dated, Brae's mom was special to me, sure, it was just complicated. So I'm new at this. Just make sure this is really what you want? I can't offer you excitement or unpredictable dates and at first Braelynn can only think were friends..."

"You silly man. I know, Braelynn comes first and that's one of the reasons I admire you. You're such a good dad. Don't you dare think that you can't offer me anything, okay?


	35. Chapter 35

"Daddy I wanna stay and watch nemo!" Braelynn sulked, her arms across her chest.

"I know little love but I need to go into work, so we need to get ready. Don't you want to see where daddy works?"

"No."

"Braelynn…"

He rolled his eyes at her antics. He was tired; she had been getting him up around six on the weekends, though trying to wake her up for pre-school on weekdays? A battle.

Perks of being a parent.

"Fine. But I gets to choose dinner tonight?"

"Yeah little love." He sighed.

Small sacrifices, because he knew without a doubt, it would be cupcakes.


	36. Chapter 36

"Why hello there, I'm your uncle Billy." Billy greeted with a smile.

Braelynn didn't posses a shy bone in her body and immediately took to the older man.

"Hello unca Bwilly. Why you sitting in a chair?" Braelynn asked innocently.

"Braelynn!" Edward scolded.

Braelynn stuck her tongue at her father, he felt guilty that he only seemed to moan at her today, they were both just cranky.

"Nah, Edward it's fine, she going to be curious. Few years back hunny, I was in a car crash, so my legs don't work like they should and I get this special chair."

Braelynn patted his non- feeling knee.

"Daddy's brain doesn't work either sometimes and he still okay."

Billy laughed deeply.

 **~o0o~**

Braelynn was left in the capable hands of Billy while Edward dropped off a few orders, admiring the quietness of Forks.


	37. Chapter 37

He was very pleasantly surprised to see Bella playing Barbie with his daughter when he returned back at the shop in Billy's office.

She looked at him and blushed.

"Hi uh Edward," she whispered shyly.

"Hi daddy," Braelynn mummbled, brushing the dolls hair.

He raised his eyebrow; Bella was anything but shy, much like his daughter.

Leaning down he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead… then Bella's cheek.

If possible, Bella got redder. Feeling like a teenager, he mentioned her to follow him with his finger.

"I'll be right back sugar; I'm just going to talk to your dad."

"Okay Bwella."

She stood up, following him outside the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Edward tucked Bella's hair behind her hair, brushed his finger down her cheek, down to her collarbone and cupped the back of her neck. He slowly brought her closer into him.

He groaned when their lips met.

"Hello," he whispered against her mouth,

"Hi."

"It's nice to see you."

"I knew you were going to be here," she blurted.

"Okay?"

"I just don't want Braelynn to catch on or anything but I really wanted to see you…Both of you."

"Bella don't be silly. You don't know thankful I am that you think like that, though I'm glad you're here because I've not stopped thinking about you. "

"Yeah? I've not stopped thinking about you either."

They both grinned at each other.


	39. Chapter 39

It was a Monday afternoon, he had picked Braelynn up from school, and work was quite slow so Billy said he could go home early.

He also needed to find a permanent situation for Braelynn's after school care.

"Can we see Bwella? And get a cupcake?"

"We can see Bella. No cupcake little love, what do you say to an apple? You've had too much sugar lately."

"Daddy please. An apple? Dats silly." Braelynn sassed.

"Or an orange?"

"Fine."

He chuckled at his daughter's antics; she was currently giving him the silent treatment. So instead he enjoyed the peace while they walked.

Instead of seeing Leah, a woman in her late thirties stood behind the counter.

Braelynn tugged his hand, bringing him to the front of the bakery and smashed her face against the plastic casing protecting the cupcakes.

"Hello." Edward raised his eyebrow at the weird expression that was painted on her face.

The woman said nothing for a moment before letting out a weak, "hello."


	40. Chapter 40

"Miss? Are you okay?"

Her gentle voice stammered when she spoke," Yes, yes, sorry. What is it I can do for you today?"

"Is Bella there?"

She blinked rapidly and nodded her head.

"Daddy can I pwease get a cupcake? I will tidy my bedwoom."

"No."

"Pweaseeeeeee? I'll be good foreverrrrrr."

He let out a sigh, "okay little love."

She squealed.

"She's beautiful," the woman said softly.

"Don't let that fool you," he joked lightly, trying to break the tension.


	41. Chapter 41

Bella chose the right time to walk out from the kitchen with her lovely smile; she presented Braelynn an extra special cupcake that she had been working on. The strange woman left with a small wave of her hand.

"Oh Bewlla! Thank you! I love you so, so much!" Braelynn clapped.

While Bella's face looked radiant, Edwards's stomach sank.

He didn't want his daughter to be hurt, to be rejected; it was so easy for children to fall in love.

"I love you too sugar. In fact if I get the okay from you, I'm going to call them Braelynn's cupcakes, is that okay with you?"

He let out a breath.

Braelynn nodded her head vigorously and took a huge bite.

"Nom!" she exclaimed, stuffing her face.

"Want one?" She purred to Edward who didn't miss the double meaning of her words.

He gulped, "yes."

I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?

That would be lovely, I have some things to finish off. Come into the staff room? Wont be too long.

That's fine,


	42. Chapter 42

For once, Edward didn't mind the chilly weather. His little girl was wedged into between Bella and himself, holding their hands.

Bella had invited them over for dinner; she only lived a couple of blocks from the bakery, so it only took five minutes.

"This is where I live," she said as she stepped inside the two story house.

It was Bella all over, the place oozed warmth.

"Okay guys, make yourselves at home. Who wants to help me make dinner?" Bella helped Braelynn take off her coat.

"Me! Me!" The little girl shouted.

Edward chuckled.

"Okay, so first rule, we wash our hands. Then we put our aprons on."

Once they had finished, Bella handed a small Disney themed apron to Braelynn that she explained belonged to her little cousins, leaving Edward with a pink fluffy one.

"Daddy! You're going to look pretty."

"Yeah daddy," Bella playfully giggled.

"I look fabulous."


	43. Chapter 43

Bella decided on tuna fishcakes and sweet potato fries. Simple, easy, yet effective.

Edward was sent to peel and cut the sweet potato into wedges.

Bella had Braelynn mix all the fish cake ingredients.

"Bwut Bewlla I no like peas," Braelynn complained.

"You will in this sugar I promise you."

It was so hard to get children to eat their vegetables, and Edward was continuously amazed at how brilliant Bella was with Braelynn. His thoughts were like a broken record.

~o0o~

"…. Today at school Alex sed I was da prettiest robot pwincess pwiate ever." Braelynn dropped her fork, reaching for her juice.

 _Robot princess pirate?_ Bella mouthed.

Edward just shrugged, clueless as well.

"Anyway little love, what did we say about boys?"

She rolled her eyes, "that dey smell. Dat lies daddy. You don't smwell and Alex smwells of chocolate chips cookies. Yummy."

He nearly died, right at that table, over his sweet potato fries.


	44. Chapter 44

The next day when Edward and Braelynn walked into the bakery, Bella introduced him and Braelynn to her team; her pixie like cousin, Alice, her aunt Maggie, Leah -whom he already knew - and Tyler. Much like at his own work place, they were warm and welcoming. The strange woman wasn't in on that day, but he learned her name was Esme.

"I need to uh go to this office, want to come?" Bella squeaked, after her aunt Maggie ushered Braelynn into the kitchen.

Edward nodded, confused by her behaviour.

She pounced as soon as the door closed behind him.

Teeth clashed, tongues stroked and hands groped.

"Bella," he groaned, pressing himself against her.

"Hmm someone's pleased to see me." She teased, causing him to chuckle.

He pressed wet kisses to her jaw, then neck and travelled down, lavishing his attention on the top of her breasts.

He whined as she pulled away, but when she pulled of her shirt and unhooked her bra…

"Bella I think you're trying to kill me."

He took her pink hard nipple into his mouth, switching from one to the other encouraged by her moans.

"Daddy! Bwella!" Braelynn called from the other side of the door.

 _Shit._ He thought.


	45. Chapter 45

Bella frantically shoved on her shirt, hiding her bra in one of the drawers.

Edward opened the door to a smiling messy child with sugary treats held in her hands.

"Oh little love! What have you got there?"

"I made dis for you two! It so yummy daddy. Pwomise I didn't eat dat many. One, well tree so I can have another one after dinner? Right?"

"Uh yeah Brae. Just this once."

"They look lovely Braelynn, maybe I should hire you!"

"Tank you bwella. Maybe on da weekends? And why your shirt inswide out? I do dat sometimes. Swilly Bwella."


End file.
